Full Moon Chapter One: Life Changes
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Note- The two chatagories select was going to be the main two, but this also includes "Twilight", "Avatar: the last Airbender", and "Blood and Chocolate". Chapter one is about Moonstar, me, leaving ThunderClan to find my destiney in another galaxey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Life Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters that show up in this fanfic.**

**Note: This is a continuation ****New Moon**** by AncientGoddessOfDarkness.**

I'm running through the forest on M5F-459, or Turtlestress. The Wraith warriors are shooting at me. I see a log in front of me. A stunner hits me and I trip over the log and flip over the log. I—Wait a minute. I should start at the beginning.

**** *

I was born to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. My brother, Spellfur, fell into Moonpool when he was a kit, changing his fur color from gray to orange and his eyes from blue to green. My sister, Nighttail, is the best hunter in the entire Clan. My other sister, Fireclaw, is almost as good a fighter as I am. My two adopted brothers, Stormclaw and Wildtail, are ferocious warriors when they want to be, but they prefer to act like oversized kits.

I, Moonstar, am the current leader of ThunderClan, the best fighter of all of the Clans. I am a pure black she-cat, and when the moon is out, orange stripes run along my sides. When Tigerstar, our evil, ambitious, and dead grandfather, challenges me to a fight, I always beat him.

Then I went to Moonpool one night, after the Gathering; that's when my life changed.

**** *I needed StarClan's advice on what to do with ShadowClan; they were becoming more hostile than usual.

"_Bluestar? Are you there?" I called. _

"_Bluestar is at a meeting, but I am here." _

"_Firestar!" I raced over to him. "I'm so happy to see you. What's the matter?" _

"_I am worried about you." _

"_Why? I'm fine." _

"_Spottedleaf saw you leaving us, unwillingly." Firestar replied. _

"_I would _never_ leave my Clan when they need me." I snorted. _

"_You _must_ go. It is you destiny. There is a weird circular object up stream. Go there. Now, there will be a platform that has different symbols. You will need to gently press these symbols." He showed me what looked like star constellations. I remembered them as best as I could. _

"_Now, go safely, dear. Remember, I will always be with you." _

"_Goodbye, Grandfather." _

When I woke up, I headed up stream, like Firestar said. On my way up stream, I hunted because I was hungry. I found a plump vole. When I finished, I continued up stream. I found the object that Firestar was talking about. I found the 'platform'. I was about to jump on it, when a voice called from behind me.

"You can't go!"

I turned to see Sis, Bro, and Fireclaw looking at me.

"I have to go. Firestar said it was my destiny," I meowed.

"I'm not letting you leave without saying 'goodbye'," Sis said.

"You do know that you'll have to cover for me."

"Of course we will," Fireclaw said. "We'll also take care of Bro."

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Spellfur exclaimed.

"Try to remember to train my daughters," I asked.

"I will," Bro said.

I jumped onto the 'platform'. I pressed the symbols that Firestar showed me. The circle lit up and a blue ocean thing filled the circle. When I was in it, it over whelmed me that I fainted.

**** *

When I woke up, I wasn't a cat anymore. I was a Twoleg. None of my surroundings were familiar. The house, the things in it, and the clothes. And, it's cold here. Why is it cold?

"Ah, you're up."

I saw an old man drinking hot, warm tea.

"Where…Where are we?" I asked, shivering.

"You are in the North Pole, with the Northern Watertribe." He said. "I am Master Paku."

"I'm…Luna." I said.

"Named after the moon?" Paku guessed.

"Yes," I replied, trying to stand, but I fell immediately.

"Spent too much time in the water, I see," he said, half laughing.

"I guess so." I said, balancing myself.

"Mater Paku!" a teen age boy called, standing at the door.

"Excuse me." He went over to the boy. "What is it, Hakoda?"

Hakoda whispered something to Paku.

"What!?" Paku exclaimed. "Are you sure _she_ is the one?"

"Positive."

"Thank you."

Hakoda left and went out of sight.

"What did he say?"

"We need to go to the Oasis to talk."

Once we were there, he told me about the 'Avatar', master of all four elements. He told me that Aang was the last Airbender and the last Air Avatar. He also told me that I was the next Avatar, the Water Avatar. He started to teach me how to waterbend. Over the next month or two, Paku taught me everything he knew. I taught myself new moves that even Paku never imagined. I got the hang of it when he started teaching me.

"I think that's enough," Paku said, breathing heavily.

"Okay," I said. "Should I start learning the other elements?"

"Aang and his friends should be just out of Ba Sing Se," Paku informed me.

"Thank you, for everything."

"It was my honor," he replied.

I headed out that night. I took a kayak, food wrapped in cloth, extra clothes, and a vile full of Oasis water. The Oasis water has special properties. A week later, I was just outside of Ba Sing Se. I saw 'the gang', Aang and his friends, camped near a river. It was dusk when I got there.

_I shouldn't startle them,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called.

A Watertribe girl looked up form the pot over the fire. "Hello," she called. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure." I walked over to the fire with my belongings. She handed me a bowl of soup. It tasted like Paku's soup. "By the way, my name is Luna," I said, very friendly.

"Mine is Katara. I come from the Southern Watertribe," she introduced herself.

"I come from the Northern Watertribe."

"Katara! Is the soup ready?" a voice called from the tent.

"That's my brother, Sokka." Katara said to me. She turned towards the talking tent. "Yes, it's ready! Will you fetch Aang, Toph, and Zuko?"

"Zuko? Do you mean the Firelord?"

"Yes, Zuko is the Firelord and is our friend." Katara answered.

"Okay, Kata- Who is this?" Sokka asked.

"This is Luna, from the Northern Watertribe. Now get the others."

Sokka headed north ward. About a minute or two later, Sokka returned with the others. I told them all about my stay with Paku. I included that I was a cat before. Of course, they didn't believe me, but I proved them wrong. Everyone, except for Sokka, agreed to train me.

"I highly disapprove this. We hardly know her." Sokka argued.

"She did tell us everything about her." Toph argued. "Plus, you're not teaching her anything."

"Fine, but I still don't trust her." Sokka replied.

"So when do we start training?" I asked

"Tomorrow, we're all tired." Aang replied. "You can sleep with Katara and Toph."

"Okay." I followed Katara and Toph to another tent. I was so excited for the next day, because I would get to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' or ****Warriors**** characters. I also, technically, don't own Nighttail.**

We went somewhere where we could train. Aang taught me Airbending. It was very simple.

Katara helped me improve my Waterbending. Sometimes, when we dueled, I beat her most of the time. On my off-days, she would beat me.

When it came to Earthbending, I had problems.

"What's the problem?! It's so simple!" Toph yelled.

"It's _not_ simple! I'm a cat at heart. And quite frankly, cats sit, stand, and sleep on rocks, not move them with magic voodoo!"

"Um, Toph, can I talk to you?" Aang asked.

Toph stalked over to Aang and Katara. "What is it, Twinkletoes?"

"Katara and I thought that I should teach Luna the basics," Aang said.

"I think she would get the hang of it if someone, that is gentle, teaches her."

"Fine," Toph snorted. "If she's throwing rocks around just fine when I get back, I'll give you the 'Gentle Teacher of the Year' award." Toph stormed off in the opposite direction.

"That went better than I thought," Katara said. "You should get started."

"Okay," Aang replied.

About an hour later, I was okay at Earthbending. The look on Toph's face was hilarious.

Toph taught me all of the moves she knew. Aang taught me all of his moves. When they tried to double team on me, I always beat them.

After about two weeks, it was time to learn Firebending. I was a little scared. Fire was dangerous and destroyed everything in its path; the elders often tell stories about a fire that severely damaged the Old Camp. The Clans have a right to fear fire.

"The key to Firebending is to not be afraid," Zuko instructed.

"But, I'm a cat. And cats _hate_ fire," I told him.

"Just remember that you control it, it doesn't control you. The basic element to Firebending is breathing."

"How?" I asked.

"Breathing helps calm you, so you can concentrate on bending. It's simple. Just breathe, and…."

A pillar of fire came flying at me. I rolled into a ball and shot it back at him. He made disappear into thin air.

"It seems Firebending comes naturally to you," Zuko commented.

"Apparently so," I replied, trying not to show my disbelief and fear of what had happened.

"I can tell you can't believe it. I can also tell you're afraid. Well, don't be. Fear only makes you stronger." He smiled at me.

For once, I was able to do my best and mess up without having the fear of my siblings seeing. Here, I was free!

Over the next two or three weeks, I was so good. On the night of the full moon, Katara, Aang, and I went upriver for privacy.

"I want to show you two something special: Bloodbending," Katara said. "I'll show you how it's done, Luna. Aang, come forward."

As Aang was moving, he stopped. I saw Katara move her hands and arms around. As she was doing this, Aang moved to her will. Then, she stopped and he stopped.

"It's simple," she said. "Here, try it on me."

I held my hand in the position Katara had had hers in. I moved my hands and arms the same way she did. Within my first try, I was making Katara do anything I wanted her to do.

"You're doing it!" Aang called.

"I am," I said. "I wonder…."

I took my right hand and flew Aang to Katara. My eyes widened with disbelief. I let them both go.

"I'm impressed," Katara said, her left arm around me. "Even I can't do that. I think you're the master Waterbender."

"I think she's better than me," Aang said as he joined us. "Let's head back to camp."

"Um, you go on. I think I'll stay here to practice."

"Okay." Katara and Aang headed in the direction of the camp.

I turned into a cat and hopped onto a boulder. Once I was on the boulder, I turned to face the river, but it wasn't there. I looked around to see cats of every Clan on the island. I was at the Gathering. I saw Bro near the base of Great Tree, staring up at Sis, who was giving the ThunderClan report.

"Bro!" I ran over to him. "Bro?"

He didn't notice me. I waved a paw in front of him. He still didn't respond. When I slapped him, my paw went right through him like I was a ghost.

"Wow!"

I hit him again and it went through him again. I ran in and out of him.

"Sweet!"

I did that until I hit the ground. I was brought back to the river, the camp, and reality.

"Ouch," I meowed. "I guess it was just a dream." I caught a fish for dinner. It was delicious fresh trout. Mmmm…. I changed back into a human and headed back to camp.

And he appeared muscular. The woman had blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Another World

**Disclaimer: I only own Moonstar/Luna, and the family from Turtlestress (which is a planet I made up that's in the Pegasus Galaxy).**

The next day, I was awakened by movement next to me. I saw Toph and Katara head outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, keeping my voice down as I exited the tent.

"Someone's coming," Toph said.

"Yes, I could tell you that," I said. "I can even tell you that they're injured.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a cat. I can smell their fear and blood. A lot of blood."

"If what she says is true," Katara started, "We need to be friendly."

I saw the travelers come into sight. They looked like they came from another world. There was a man and a woman. They had two children, one about four and the other about five or six. The man was tall, had black or dark brown hair, amber eyes, The boy, probably the four-year-old, had dark hair like his father, blue eyes like his mother, and he seemed nice. The girl, probably the five- or six-year-old, had golden hair with a few dark streaks in it, violet eyes with a hint of amber and blue in them, and she looked slender and graceful. They all looked like they used the weird circle-thing to get here.

I turned to the others. "It's a full family, a father and a mother with a girl and a boy," I said.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked. "Do you know what they look like? And where they're injured?"

"Yes, I do. The father is tall, has black or dark brown hair, amber eyes, and he looks muscular. The mother has blonde hair, blue eyes, and seems gentle. The boy, who is smaller, has dark hair like his father, blue eyes like his mother, and is most likely kind. The girl, the older one, has golden hair with some dark streaks in it, violet eyes with a hint of amber and blue, and she appears slender and graceful."

The gang was speechless as they looked at each other as if they had seen a ghost. Finally, someone spoke.

"So, you can tell all of that from this distance?" Aang asked.

"Yes." I turned to see the family closer than before.

As the family saw us, they ran toward us. They had hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Um, hello," Aang called.

"He-hello," the mother called. "Do you have any food to spare?"

"Yes, we do," I said. "We have lots of fish. Let me go get them." I ran to the river. I turned into a cat and fished out ten or so fish. I turned back into a human and took the fish back. "Here's the fish." When I put the fish down, and started cooking them, the family's eyes widened as they saw the fish.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any food in a while?" Katara said.

"Yes," the girl said. "The Wraith chased us from our home.

"Soara!" her father said harshly, "You know we can't tell them anything!"

"Konya," her mother said, "They'll find out sooner or later."

"Toya," Konya said, "I guess you're right."

"So we get to tell them everything?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Joya."

So, for the rest of the day, the foreign family told us what had happened. Their planet was called Turtlestress. The villages there were one of the major agriculture centers. The Wraith hardly visited their villages. But about two weeks ago, they took in some strangers. Those strangers didn't tell the villagers that the Wraith were hunting them. Their family, and three others, escaped the planet and left the Pegasus Galaxy. The unfortunate ones who didn't escape were held captive. The Wraith let them have children, but when the population went over a certain number, the Wraith sent cullings to the planet. They got there through what I used to get there, what they called a Stargate.

"I thought I suffered severely," Zuko said. "But apparently you have suffered more."

"Yes, we have," Toya said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep." Toya got up, took several blankets out of her pack, found a shady place, placed one blanket on the ground, and went to sleep.

I looked at Konya.

"Where is the Stargate?"

"It's in the northeast of here," he said. "I'll have Soara show you where it is."

"What?" Aang said. "You're leaving?"

"I think it's time to explore other galaxies."

"If she wants to go, that's her choice. We can't stop her," Katara said. "Have a safe journey. And take this." She handed me a water pouch.

Soara got up from where she was seated. She headed in the direction where they came from. After a few minutes, once we were out of sight of the camp, Soara stopped by a big boulder. She pulled a cloth-wrapped item from her pouch.

"Here." She handed the item to me. "Don't open it yet. Father would know."

"Okay," I said, knowing that her father could severely hurt her. "Is this—?"

"Soara!"

"Joya? What are you doing here?"

"Here, you might need this." He handed me some type of weapon. "It's an energy gun."

"You better get back before your father gets mad," I warned.

"I told him that I would help Soara," he responded.

"Let's get going," Soara said.

I put the gifts into my bag. About five minutes later, I saw the Stargate in the distance. I looked to the right of me. I saw some shade near the river. I headed towards it.

"Where are you going?" Joya asked.

"To the shade. It's blistering hot out."

"She has a point, brother. We are used to it, but we can rest for five minutes."

"Okay." Joya and Soara sat next to me.

"You might want to take some food with you," Soara advised.

"Okay." I reached into my bag. I pulled out the pouch and took the item out. I took off the cloth and looked at the item. It was a patch of some sort. It said _Atlantis_.

"I got that from an Atlantis member. He gave it to me and said, 'Keep it. I can get another one.' His name was Sheppard," Soara said.

"Then why give it to me?"

"It's the place you need to go. When you get to the gate, type in this address."

Soara gave me a slip of paper with symbols on it. I kept it out. I caught a few fish, wrapped them in the cloth, and headed for the Stargate. I typed in the address and went through the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wraith

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original 'Stargate: Atlantis' or ****Twilight**** characters. **

When I stepped through the gate, I was on the planet Soara and her family was from. It was about sunhigh, and it was hot as heck! Even though I was in the shade, it was still hot. I saw the village ahead. I ran as fast as I could.

"Why am I still a human?" I asked myself. I turned into a cat and ran to the village. When I was close enough to walk, I turned into a human and walked the rest of the way.

As I entered the village, a woman looked up and saw me. There was sadness in her eyes. Then, a weird noise started above us. It seemed as if she knew what it was. All of the villagers headed into the forest. The woman came up to me.

"Come," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the others.

I saw a clearing come into view. I saw some at least five weird ships in the clearing. All of the villagers circled up. I was along the edge. Luckily, I looked like I was one of the villagers. I didn't know how it happened, but it did.

The weird creatures near the ships, what the villagers called the Wraith, just stared at us. One Wraith that stood out from the others went through and pulled some villagers out of the circle. When the Wraith looked at me, I just looked him in the eye. He dragged me out of the group and placed me with the others. The woman looked at me for a second, then looked back at the ground. About a fourth of the villagers were separated. The Wraith talked among themselves. Then, the other Wraith got in the ships. The taken villagers were separated into four groups. The chief Wraith, or, at least, I thought so, held me by my arms. On of the ships sucked us up. There was a bright light.

The next thing I saw was a Weird Ship Bay. The Wraith let me go. He looked at me, surprised.

Then, he spoke. "You don't seem surprised in any way. I knew you were different from the others." He was reaching for my bag.

I backed away, holding my bag in my arms. Paku gave me the bag before I left him. To my surprise, he seemed to understand.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, still holding my bag.

"I am your servant, my queen," he replied with a little bow.

"That's nice, but—Wait. What?!"

"We can talk when you're seated. Now,"—he held his arm out in the direction of the opening—"if you'll come."

I walked past him. He followed me, then he took the lead. We passed other Wraith. They seemed to not take much notice of me. We passed a room that seemed it could be a Control Room. Then, we entered a room with a giant chair in the middle. The Wraith stopped a few feet away from the chair.

"Your throne, my queen."

I moved towards the chair. I turned around and sat in it. It was pretty comfortable. "Seriously, do you have a name?"

He just looked at me in surprise.

"Okay. I'll call you…Warbreach."

"Warbreach?" he repeated.

"Aren't you the head general or something?"

"Yes. And?"

"Well, it was a random phrase in my head at the moment."

Warbreach looked around the room. "I have to go," he said as he left the room.

During the night, I fell asleep on the chair, which was pretty cozy. I woke up when something or someone was shaking me, trying to get me to wake up.

"Five more minutes," I moaned, turning over.

"We have a problem."

"Warbreach?" I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eye. "What problem?"

"You might want to see for yourself."

Warbreach led me to the Control Room. My bag hung from my right shoulder.

"An enemy Wraith Hive has invaded upon our feeding grounds," the head Control Operator said. I called him Chief Operator, or Chief for short. "What should he do?"

I gave them no answer. I was thinking of what to do. Then, I thought of something.

"You two,"—I pointed to Warbreach and Chief—"come with me."

They followed me back to the Throne Room, as they called it. I sat down in the chair.

"What is it, my queen?" Chief asked.

"I'll go to the planet—"

"You can't!" Warbreach insisted. "Our other queen got into a Dart and went into battle. She was always head strong and had to have it her way. She said she would come back, but she was destroyed. You won't go! I won't have it!"

"Look, the only way to stop the other Hive is if we take it out from the inside.

"One of you will be in a Dart and you'll beam me into the ship and beam me out once we're near the ground. From there, I'll make sure I get beamed by an enemy Dart. Once I'm in the Hive, I'll take them out, one by one.

"Then, we'll have successfully protected our feeding grounds. They won't even see it coming."

Warbreach and Chief were silent for a few minutes.

Then, Chief said, "It's worth a try."

"But what if she's caught? Then what?"

"I won't!" I insisted. "It will only take me twenty minutes, tops."

"Fine," Warbreach said. "But I won't like it."

"You can fly the Dart to make sure I get there safely."

"Very well."

"Chief, make sure no one knows I'm gone. If they need to talk to me, tell them… um….."

"That you're asleep? Or in a bad mood?"

"Sure."

Chief headed back to the Control Room. Warbreach and I headed for the Dart Bay. Warbreach got into one of the Darts and beamed me into the ship. About a minute later, I was on the planet. I saw Warbreach fly back to the Hive.

"Now, all I have to do is—"

I heard screams in the distance. As I ran, I jumped off of a rock. In midair, I turned into a wolf. _Wow_, I thought. _This is awesome._

I saw a village ahead. Throughout the village, torches were ablaze. I changed back into a human. I saw some Wraith take a group of villagers away. I heard some voices behind me, to my right. I went to investigate. I saw a group with vests, guns, and army clothing. One had some medicine of some sort. Another didn't have a vest on; he just had a gun similar to mine. And one was a girl. They, except for the one without a vest, had the same patch I did. They were from Atlantis! I listened to their conversation.

"I say we go in there and kill all the Wraith."

"I agree with Ronon. I sense more villagers will be taken if we don't try to stop them."

"Teyla—"

"No, John. We have to save the villagers."

"Aye, I agree with Teyla."

"Of course you would, Carson. You're a doctor."

"An' you're a scientist. What difference does it make?"

"Well, I—"

"Shut up!" the one called Ronon said.

They were all silent.

I backed away quietly. _I have to get away. Quietly. _

I was about to run when I bumped into a Wraith. I ducked as he tried to grab me. I knew it would be risky to Earthbend, but I had to. I hurled a boulder at him and he flew into a thick oak tree that was near me.

Ronon barged through the undergrowth. He shot the Wraith. Then, he started shooting at me. I dodged them. Soon, I was practically next to him. I jabbed him in several areas; he fell to the ground, moaning.

The others came into the open. The one called Carson went to aid Ronon. I ran in the direction of where I came from. I leapt off a rock and turned into a wolf. I found Wraith Darts heading towards the village. I turned back into a human. As soon as I did, a Wraith Dart beamed me up. Next, I found myself in the enemy Hive. Warrior Wraith came at me.

"Bring it on," I said. I shot the water out of my water pouch at them. They fell off the deck. I put the water back into my pouch.

Soon, I was at the Queen's room. I knocked on the door to be polite.

"Screw this," I said and burned the door down.

The Wraith Warriors in the room ran toward me. I took them out with Firebending. All that were left in the room was the Queen.

"Your Majesty," I said, "I think you have invaded my feeding grounds."

"Your feeding grounds?!"

I turned around and built a wall of ice so no one could intrude. I turned to the face the Queen again. "The other Hive is mine. And again, you're intruding upon _my _feeding grounds."

"Now, listen you. No hum—"

I cut her off; I was choking her with Bloodbending.

"Wow," I said quietly.

Within a few minutes, she was unconscious. I headed back to the Dart Bay. I got into on of the Darts. I flew back to the planet and got out of the Dart. I headed into the direction of the Stargate. I dialed a random address. I went through the gate and…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Running

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original ****Warriors****, ****Twilight****, and 'Stargate: Atlantis' characters. Nighttail, technically speaking, is AncientGoddessOfDarkness's character.**

It was daytime on the planet I ended up on. I was growing tired.

"I…must…rest."

I saw a village close by. I headed to the village. One of the villagers saw me. She came up to me and was very gentle.

"You poor dear. You need some food, water, and sleep." She helped me over to her house. She let me lie on the bed. I placed my bag next to the bed and fell asleep instantly. In my dream, my wandered back to my Clan, and Bro and Sis.

_I could see the camp. Something rustled in the undergrowth next to me. I was surprised to see Edward step out of the bushes. His reddish brown hair turned almost silver in the moonlight and his gold eyes shone like the sun. He came close to me. He grabbed my hands and held them in his. His skin was ice-cold to the touch, but I didn't care. _

"_Hello, Moonstar. You have changed."_

"_Okay, what did Sis or Bella or Alice or someone do to you?"_

"_I've missed you."_

_He came close to me. His scent was rich and bloody. Just then, teeth pierced my neck. I tried to scream, but I couldn't._

"_Edward…why?"_

_Edward looked me in the eye. "You were taunting me. I couldn't help myself."_

"NO!"

My eyes flew open to see I was on the bed in the house.

The woman came into the room caring a glass in her hand. "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Here, drink this. It will help you." She handed me a glass of liquid. I guzzled it down.

The next couple of nights, the same dream haunted me. Then, one night, it was different.

_I was near the camp. Edward emerged from the bushes._

"_No," I said as I backed away. "No."_

_I ran towards the WindClan border. About five seconds later, I ran into Ronon. He looked at me, then at Edward. He pulled out his gun. I ducked, not wanting to get hit. Edward was about three feet away. With the sound of Ronon's gun, I saw Edward fall to the ground, stunned. I looked up at Ronon, about a foot away. He put his gun into his pouch._

"_Um, thanks," I said, unsure of what to do._

"_You should be more careful," he said gently, looking down at me. "Here." He held out his hand._

_I was hesitant. Last time I saw him, he had killed a Wraith, then tried to kill me before he fell to the ground in pain. _

Well, if he was going to kill me, he would have done it by now, _I thought. _

_I reached out and grabbed his hand. He helped me up. _

_I looked at his eyes. They changed from hazel brown to light blue. He pulled me closer to him. His eyes were kind and gentle, yet they had a slight glimpse of fierce protection. _

_I was so close to him, we were like the pages of a magazine, whatever _that_ was, or a pencil on paper, whatever those were._

_Then he, and everything around us, vanished into thin air. _

I woke up to see I was on the floor, the blankets all over the place.

"Well, that was weird. Ow." I rubbed the back of my head.

The next morning, I packed my belongings and thanked the woman for her hospitality. I went to the gate. I dialed another random address. I found myself back on Turtlestress.

I scented the air; there was a fresh scent of Wraith. I headed for the village. As I neared the village, a noise came from my left. I ran in the direction of the clearing.

I looked behind me. There were five to ten Wraith shouting at me. I looked ahead and saw a log. A Wraith stunner hit me. I flew into the clearing.

My world darkened. I heard shooting. Someone talked to me.

"It will be all right, lass. Just hold on."

Then, I fell into the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sheppard's Team + Carson + Lorne=Interesting Times

**Disclaimer: I only own Moonstar/Luna/Zoya/Cheyene.**

I awoke with a start. I guessed it was about moonhigh. I saw a man asleep at his desk. He had black hair and was wearing a long white pelt. I saw a machine to my left. It showed different numbers. I quietly got out of bed. I noticed I was wearing a pure white pelt. My clothes were on the bed next to me. I changed into my clothes. But where was my bag? I saw it on the chair next to the bed. I decided to leave it there, for the time being.

I wandered around the halls of the city. _Where am I? _I thought. _How did I get here? Who brought me here? Is _anyone _up?_

Just then, I ran into a man. He was about five-six and had medium brown hair and amber eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, it's all right," he said. His voice was gentle. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," I replied, still confused about where I was. "All I remember is that I was on a planet and some Wraith were shouting at me. Then I was in darkness. When I woke up, I was here."

"I see," he replied. "Well, for starters, I'm Major Lorne. And this is Atlantis."

"I'm Zoya." _Zoya? What am I thinking, having people call me a different name? Well, apparently that's the way it's going to be._

"Zoya? Meaning 'hope'?"

"Yes," I replied. I looked around. "Isn't Atlantis just a myth?" I asked, changing the subject, and thinking of the Cullens arguments about Atlantis.

"Does this look like a myth to you?"

"No."

"I have a question for you: has your hair always been blue?"

"Yeah, it—Wait, it's blue? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's blue. Well, more like a light blue, but it's still blue."

"There you are."

I turned to see the black-haired man come towards us.

"Why, hello, Carson. Do you need Zoya?" Lorne asked.

"Zoya? Oh! Aye, I do."

"Well, see you later Doc, Zoya." Lorne turned around and walked off.

Carson grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doin', wanderin' the halls at this time?"

"I woke up. I saw you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I was bored and curious."

We were back in the room I woke up in. I sat on the bed I was in earlier.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait 'til mornin', when Colonel Sheppard's up."

_Sheppard? Why does that name sound _so _familiar?_

I grabbed my bag, which was sitting in the chair next to me. I pulled out the patch. I showed it to Carson. "Does this belong to him?"

Carson took the patch and looked at it. "Aye, I do believe it does. I remember when he went on an off-world expedition an' came back with his patch missin'. That was about a month ago." He looked at me. "How did ya get this?"

"A girl named Soara gave it to me. She said that his patch fell off, and he was in a hurry, and he said he could get another one."

"This patch is special. He got it before we stepped through the Stargate. It was on him when he was promoted from Major to Lieutenant Colonel."

He gave the patch back to me. I found the cloth and wrapped it up. I put the bag on the chair.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

He went to his desk and took a box off of it. He handed the box to me. There were letters on it that read: D-O-U-G-H-N-U-T-S. I opened the lid and took one out. I took a bit out of it. It was nothing like I had ever tasted.

"It's called a doughnut."

"Why is it called a doughnut?"

"I have no clue. Maybe McKay would know. He practically knows everythin'." Carson looked at his watch. "You should get some sleep."

"I'll try," I said doubtfully.

I pulled the sheets back and climbed into the bed. Carson went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He began to write something down, but what, I don't know. I closed my eyes and thought of what would happen the next day.

The sound of voices woke me up.

"Oh, she's awake."

"Like I told ya. She would wake up around 8:30."

"Well, that's good for you, Carson."

I sat up in the bed. I saw Carson standing at the foot of the bed. A dark-brown-haired man with a weird device in his hand stood next to him. Next to him was a slender, light-brown- or golden-brown-haired woman. On the other bed was another black-haired man that looked athletic. On his right was a tall, medium- or cocoa-brown-haired man. On his right leg was his gun in it. On his wrists were weird bands. I noticed a small tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"I thought she wouldn't wake up."

"Ronon," the woman said, looking at him. She looked back at me. "We're glad to see you're up and well."

"Well, now," the man on the bed said, "Carson says you have something to show me."

"Yes. It's in my bag over there."

Ronon grabbed it and tossed it at me. I caught it with no hesitation. I took out the item and unwrapped it. I handed the patch to the man on the bed.

"You wouldn't be Sheppard, by any chance?"

"Actually, it's Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, but you can call me Sheppard." He looked up from the patch. "You already met Carson. This is Doctor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex."

I turned to Ronon. "You wouldn't be a Runner from Sateda, by any means?"

"Ex-Runner," Ronon corrected me. "How did you know?"

"Well, that tattoo on your neck practically says that you're a Satedan."

McKay looked at Ronon. "You never told us about any tattoo!"

"I guessing you're the 'worry wart'."

"Yes, I—Hey!"

"So, does anyone want to give me the tour, or do I have to wander about pushing random buttons for the heck of it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Exploring Atlantis

**Disclaimer: The original ****Warriors**** or 'Stargate: Atlantis' characters.**

Sheppard looked at Carson. "Is she able to?" he asked.

"From what the data shows, she's perfectly fine," he replied.

"So, I guess that's that." He practically clapped his hands together. "I'll give you the grand tour."

"With me supervising," Rodney put in.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Ronon, would you like to join me?" Just then, my stomach growled. Teyla looked at me. "I'm guessing you're hungry, too."

"Starving," I said as I got out of bed and grabbed my bag.

"Okay," Sheppard said. "Our first stop: the cafeteria."

I looked at Carson. "Are you coming?"

"Why not?" He came and stood by my side. "A doughnut doesn't satisfy ya much."

I walked next to Carson. Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon were waiting for us by a small room. On the wall of the room was another device like Rodney's, but bigger. We stepped into the room. The device showed a layout of Atlantis. And according to the device, Atlantis was huge. Sheppard pushed one of the circles. The doors closed. When they opened again, we were in a different part of Atlantis. When I was out, I looked at Sheppard.

"It's a Teleporter," he said.

"I could have told you that," Rodney said.

"Well, I'm the tour guide, and you're the 'tag-along'," Sheppard said.

Rodney glared at Sheppard. Once we were in the cafeteria, I listened to their conversations. It was…interesting and intriguing. McKay talked about scientifical stuff, but all I heard was, "Blah, blah, mission, blah, blah, blah, planet, blah, blah, blah, plants…."

Sheppard didn't talk. He stared at a girl across the room. When the others needed his attention, I crumpled up some bread and threw it at him. When I looked for Ronon, he wasn't here.

I asked Teyla, "Where's Ronon?"

"He probably went to the gym," she told me.

"Oh." I looked at Sheppard. "Can we go to the gym next?"

"Okay," Sheppard replied.

"But I wanted to show—"

"Later," Sheppard said.

"Fine," Rodney said, obviously frustrated.

It took us about two minutes to get to the gym. Carson and Teyla went their own ways. AS we entered the gym, I saw Ronon beating a bag with a staff.

"Your form's wrong," I said.

Ronon lost concentration and fell to the ground. "What?"

"Your form. It's completely wrong. If we were in a battle, you would've lost a minute ago."

"If we were in a battle, I would've shot you by now."

"Is that a challenge?"

Sheppard stood in between us. "Now, Ronon, you wouldn't fight a girl who's… How old are you?"

"I'm one hundred and ninety-six moons, or months. That would be fifteen and a half years old as a Twoleg."

"Ronon, think about this for a moment," Sheppard said.

"I already thought about it. If she wants a battle, she's got one," Ronon said.

"Bring it on. I took you down once, and I'm going to take you down again."

"Rodney, get Beckett in here, stat."

"And bring me a pitcher of water. I'm going to need it. Sheppard, you may want to move out of the way."

"Right." Sheppard moved aside.

"So how are we going to do this? With two-handed sticks? Or the staff? Or our fists? Or—"

"Whatever it takes to get the other person down."

What Ronon really meant to say was, "I'm just going to take out my gun and start shooting you."

Rodney and Carson came into the room, and Rodney is carrying a pitcher of water, just like I asked.

"Just set it over there."

"Are they really goin' to do this?" Carson asked, looking at Sheppard.

"Ronon's never backed down from a challenge and he's not going to start now."

"I'll have a medical team standin' by."

"That would be smart."

Ronon grabbed a staff and was ready. So was I. Ronon came running towards me. I dodged him and prepared for another attack. He came at me again. I parried his attack this time. He kept attacking. I dodged or parried them. Eventually, I had a good grip on the staff. I hurled him a few feet away. I was breathless after all of the dodging and parrying I had done.

_He may be strong, but he's not very agile, _I thought to myself.

He ran at me again. I dodged it and tried to do a few quick jabs. He knew what I was doing. He threw his staff on the floor. He grabbed my hands and threw me to the floor. He was practically on top of me. He wouldn't let me up.

"You can surrender now," he said.

"Oh, and let you win by default? In your dreams."

"Fine. Let's see you get up."

I struggled beneath him. I finally went limp, and when he loosened his grip, I kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

I got up to see that Ronon pulled out a knife.

"Oh, good."

I dodged all of his attacks just by sheer luck. He got me in my right forearm.

"That's enough." Sheppard came forward.

I tripped Ronon. Ronon took out his gun and stunned me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Puddle Jumpers

**Disclaimer: I only own Moonstar/Luna/Zoya/Cheyene.**

I woke up with a start. I found myself in the Infirmary. I saw that my arm was bandaged from the cut. Carson came over to me.

"Are you all right, lass?"

"I'm fine," I replied, sitting up. "Where's Sheppard? And Ronon?"

"I dunno. Last I saw them, they were headin' towards their quarters."

"You could have told me she was up."

I saw Sheppard standing in the doorway, holding some clothes and shoes in his hands.

"Here, these might do well for you. They were my girlfriend's in high school. She brought an extra pair of clothes, besides her pajamas. She left these, because she needed to get home quickly. She was very pretty."

"I never knew you had a girlfriend."

"It was in high school. A lot of girls liked me."

"Ahem. A little privacy?"

"Right. We should find Ronon."

"Good idea."

They left the room to find Ronon. I sighed. _Toms will be toms._

About five minutes later, the three boys came into the room. Sheppard looked at me.

"These fit perfectly. Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Sheppard said. "Now, Ronon. Do you have anything to say to Cheyene?"

"Cheyene? Last I recall, my name was Zoya."

"Zoya is a lot easier than Cheyene," Carson argued.

"Well, I like the name Cheyene."

"All right, enough. You can call me Cheyene."

"Okay. So, Ronon…." Sheppard said.

"Look. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. "You're sorry if you hurt me? I've been in battles where I've nearly lost my life, and you're afraid of hurting me? But, I accept your apology. Next time we battle in the gym, though, we're taking your knives away."

"Okay," Ronon replied in a neutral tone.

"Oh, she's up? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Rodney was in the doorway.

"Now you know how I feel," Sheppard replied.

"Now can we show her? _Pleeaase_?" McKay asked Sheppard, practically jumping up and down.

I looked at Ronon. "Does he always do this?"

"Only when he wants something."

"Hey! I'm offended by that! I don't whine when I want something."

"Yeah, you do, Rodney," Sheppard argued.

"Sorry, Rodney, but I have to agree with the Colonel and Ronon."

"So, is it ever leaf-bare here?" I asked, changing the subject before things got ugly.

"Leaf-bare?" Sheppard asked.

"You know, the season when there's snow on the ground and there aren't any leaves on the trees. That's what we call leaf-bare."

"Oh, you mean winter! Well, yes, but it never snows here. But on other planets, it snows 24/7," Sheppard replied.

"What's 'snow'?" Ronon asked.

"It's cold and white, and it falls from the sky. According to our history, it is a gift from the Ancestors."

"That's exactly how I would put it, Teyla," I replied.

Everyone turned to see Teyla come and join us.

"And where were you?" Sheppard asked her.

"Shep, she doesn't have to tell you," I told him. "You're not her care taker."

"'Shep'?"

"It's your nickname, and it's shorter than saying 'Sheppard' all the time. Besides, if you give me a nickname, why can't I give you one?"

"Fine, but only if it's just you using it."

"Okay," I replied.

"John, I was in the cafeteria and then the gym," Teyla said, replying to Sheppard's earlier question.

"Thank you." Sheppard turned to face Carson. "Is she able to finish our tour?"

"O' course. Just take it easy."

"All right, Doc. Cheyene, Rodney, come on."

I followed Sheppard and Rodney up a flight of stairs in the Control Room. Then, we entered a big room with a lot of ships in it. Sheppard and Rodney entered one of the ships. I followed at their heels.

"This is called a Puddle Jumper," Sheppard explained. "To fly it, you need a special gene. We call it the Ancient Gene, because Ancients, or people that are their descendants and that possess the Gene, are the only ones who can fly the ship." Sheppard went to stand next to Rodney, near the front of the Jumper.

I followed Sheppard into the front half. As I did, the ship turned on. Sheppard and Rodney seemed surprised. I stepped backwards, also surprised. When I did, the ship turned off.

"That's weird," Rodney said. "Apparently, she has the Ancient Gene. And it's pretty dominant, too."

"Yeah. I'll radio Carson." Sheppard radioed Carson to come to the Jumper Bay, the room we were in, immediately.

Within a few minutes, Carson was in the Jumper with us. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Watch," was all Sheppard said.

I walked into the front part of the Jumper. It turned on instantly. I stepped backward, and it turned off.

"Did you do a blood test for the Gene?" Rodney asked.

"Not yet."

"Well, get on it. In the meantime, I'll be in the gym." Sheppard gave Carson a quick wink. Then he disappeared. I knew he had been lying.

"I guess we'll be headin' back now," Carson said.

"You two can head back. I have important work to do," Rodney said.

"Oh, you mean visitin' your girlfriend, Jennifer?" Carson asked teasingly.

"Maybe."

Carson and I walked back to the Infirmary.

"So, who's Jennifer?" I asked.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller. She's the head medical doctor, alongside me. Ronon and Rodney both like her, but she chose Rodney in the end. Ronon's still pretty protective of her, an' Teyla."

"Do you have any siblings here?"

"No. My brothers an' sisters are back on my home planet. Do ya have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and two sisters, plus two adopted brothers. My oldest sister is the best hunter, and the other is one of the best warriors. My brother is like you, although he's not as skilled. He uses a completely different method. And my adopted brothers are really fun-loving, but they can be fatal warriors. They're all back on my home planet."

I saw we were back in the Infirmary. I sat on one of the beds. Carson held a tube with a metal thing on the end.

"This might hurt," Carson warned.

The metal thing pierced my skin, in my arm. I tried not to yowl in pain. When the tube was about full, he pulled it out. He put a bandage over the wound. He went over to his desk with the tube. He put it in a weird machine.

"It'll take a couple of minutes to analyze." Carson came over to me. "What does your home planet look like?"

"Well, where I live, there are mountains, hills, forests, moorland, rivers, and we all live around a huge lake. My…people live in a carved-out…hill. We sleep in dens."

"How d'you sleep in dens?"

"It's…complicated."

"I understand. I really want to tell ya about my home, but Colonel Sheppard doesn't want me to tell ya just yet.

"Well, now there's nothin' left but to show ya your room," Carson said, changing the subject.

"I have my own room?"

"O' course ya do. The Colonel is doin' the finishin' touches right now. Come on."

I followed Carson out of the Infirmary. We went into another Teleporter. Carson looked at me.

"Our livin' quarters are on the East Pier, which is here." He touched the circle. Next, we were in the quarters. Carson stepped out of the Teleporter. "Come on," he coaxed.

"I'm coming." I stepped out to stand next to him. "And I'm not a dog, for your information," I playfully added.

"You'll love your room. I picked it out myself."

"That's very sweet, Carson."

"Ah, here we are. Look, the Colonel left the door open. Go on."

I stepped into my room. I saw Sheppard on the balcony. I headed towards him.

"Looks nice," I said, startling him.

He turned around to see Carson and me. He looked at Carson.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring her here until the room was finished."

"Well, now it's finished," Carson said. "Well, what d'you think?"

I was examining every inch of my room.

"Oh, it's better than I expected," I said.

"Your bed is in here." Sheppard opened a door next to me. "And through the door to your left is your bathroom. The door to your right is your closet." Sheppard took me across the room and through another door. "This is your make-up area and whatnot. Over here is your own longue with a plasma screen TV. Over there is your mini-fridge for drinks and things. On the balcony are some chairs, cup holders on the railing, and a hammock for nights when you want to sleep under the stars."

I was amazed. "Sheppard—"

"Call me John when you're not calling me 'Shep'," Sheppard insisted.

"John, this is nothing I would have ever imagined."

"Come with me," Sheppard said.

I turned to Carson. "Oh, joy. Another surprise."

Carson and I followed John. He entered the room to the left, which connected to my room by a door. When we entered the room, I saw Teyla on the bed.

"Teyla, meet your new neighbor."

"I'll be here when ever you need me," Teyla said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"And onto the next room," John said. We went out of Teyla's room, into the hall and to a room to the right of mine.

"This is my room," Carson said when we entered the room on the other side on mine. "I keep the most important medicines in this cabinet."

"And my room is across the hall," John said.

We stepped out into the hallway and passed another empty room. John pointed out a storage room before he crossed to the other side of the hall. We passed yet _two _more empty rooms before we passed John's room and entered the one across from mine.

"And it has to be Ronon's," I said sarcastically. "I wonder who put it this way." I glare at Carson and John before McKay entered.

"McKay did it," John said, pointing to McKay.

"Wait, what did I do?"

"Nothing," I replied, calming him.

"Well, the next room over is mine if you—"

"Colonel Sheppard!" Lorne stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Major?"

"Dr. Woolsey wants you to explore M99-399."

"Tell him we're on our way," John said.

Lorne left and headed for the Control Tower.

"You heard the Major. Meet in the Jumper Bay in one hour." John left the room.

"Hey, Ronon, are you up for a little sparring?"

"Sure."

"Meet you there."

I went into my room and emptied my bag of everything I didn't need. I put the Atlantis patch in one of the bedside table drawers, other items here and there, my gun in—

"Wait, this'll come in handy," I said, pocketing the gun.

As I was heading towards the gym, I filled up my pouch with water. I saw Ronon was practicing with the staff when I entered.

"Are you ready?" I called.

"Ready when you are," he replied.

I grabbed another staff. We sparred for what seemed like eternity. Then, Rodney entered the room.

"Hey!" he shouted.

I turned around, swinging the staff at him. He ducked.

"Watch it!" he cried.

"Sorry," I said. "Time to go?"

"Yeah," Rodney said, standing up, very cautious, like he was being haunted by Midnight, a friendly, but deadly badger.

I set my staff down and grabbed my bag and pouch. Ronon set his staff next to mine. He walked in between me and Rodney.

"Is Teyla and Carson in the Bay?" I asked Rodney.

"From what I know, they are."

We went through the Control Room and up the stairs to the Jumper Bay. I saw that John was in the pilot seat of one of the Jumpers. I entered the Jumper and stood next to him.

"Can I fly?" I asked.

"Sure." John got out of the seat.

"Wait," McKay said, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, she has the Gene."

"I can see that," McKay snapped.

"I'm just saying that she should learn how to fly it." John turned to see I was already sitting down, looking at the controls in front of me.

"I think I got the idea. You steer with this, the weapons are here, and the communication device is here."

"See, she's got it. And I'll sit next to her to make sure she doesn't crash-land and kill us." John sat next to me.

"Okay." McKay sat behind me. "But I'm holding on for my life."

I turned to face McKay. "Rodney, if I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead. Or I'd be telling Ronon that he could shoot the crap out of you." I turned around to face forward.

"Oh, well that's nice to know."

Ronon leaned towards me. "_Can _I shoot him?"

"If he annoys me, then yes. But only if you're stunning him."

Ronon leaned back in his seat. "Works for me."

We headed for the Gate Room. John dialed the address of the planet. We went through the gate to the planet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Meeting Rafe

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from anything.**

**Note: I was thinking of the movie for 'Blood and Chocolate', not the book.**

When we flew through the gate, we were on a planet that was surrounded by

forest. John, Rodney, Ronon, and, unfortunately, Carson looked out the window.

_Oih! Toms! _I thought. I saw a clearing ahead and piloted the Jumper towards it. Once we were on the ground, we exited the Jumper.

"Too bad it's not daytime," I said.

"Yeah! That way, it would be warmer than it is now," Rodney complained.

"Rodney," Teyla said, "It could be freezing cold and snowing."

"She's right," Ronon agreed with her. "But then he would be complaining even more."

"Aye, that he would," Carson agreed.

"All right kids, settle down, before Rodney starts complaining about how hungry he is," John said.

"Hey!" Rodney said. "Oh sure, pick on the scientist, will you?"

While _they_ were arguing, I scented a Twoleg scent quite a distance away.

"Come on, toms, let's get moving…._before_ Ronon gets trigger happy."

Ronon had a smirk on his face. I lead the way while listening to Rodney complain about how Zelenka won't admit that he isn't smarter than him, how his life is miserable, how hungry he is, and all of those other boring things. Too bad I didn't have some of duct tape, as the Cullens called it. Then, by magic or sheer stupid-ness, Rodney cut himself on a sharp rock.

"Ow!"

"Are you all right?" I stepped forward. As I did, a wolf instinct came over me as I smelled the blood, and I moved backwards.

"Cheyene, are you all right?" John stood in front of a bush.

I sensed that another animal, most likely a wolf, was behind John. I started to growl at the animal, but John took it the wrong way.

"Take it easy now," he said.

I saw that the wolf was not going to give up so easily. I tuned to face John and the wolf behind him, the military knife I always carry drawn.

"Cheyene. Take it easy. It's me, John," he said, backing away.

The other wolf jumped out from behind John. As I moved out of the wolf's path, I scraped it side with the knife. _Bring it on!_

I heard John say to Ronon: "Ooh! Dog wrestling! I always wanted to see one, but I never had the money to go. I wonder…." John pulled out of his pocket what they called 'popcorn'. "Ooh!" He sat on a flat rock and began eating the popcorn. Then, he asked Carson, "Do you have anything to drink?"

Carson shook his head and tossed him a can of some sort.

"Ooh! Canned beer!"

"Aren't we going to do anything about that?"

"Hmm… Do you want to make Cheyene mad when she has a knife?"

_TOMS! _I thought.

Then, the other wolf finally attacked me. I dodged its attacks, and attacked myself. After a while, it got a good grip on my knife. I got it loose and quickly plunged it into its side. It jumped back and I stepped into the moonlight. There was something about me being in the moonlight that made the wolf look at me, surprised. The other wolf jumped off of a tree and turned into a human.

"Cousin?" It, he, asked.

I moved back and joined my team. Carson tended to my wound.

"Cousin?" Rodney repeated. "He's your cousin?"

"Apparently so," I said.

Then, a girl and another boy came into the clearing.

"Rafe, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you," the girl said.

"Vivi, you don't have to worry about me," Rafe replied.

"Yes, Vivian does. We could get us all killed if you're not careful," the boy replied.

"Aiden, stay out of this," Vivian said. She looked at us. "Who are they?"

"Only stupid pieces of meat," Rafe said.

"Okay, just for that, I'm going to stab you in your face!" Carson had to hold my right arm and Ronon held my left, as I tried to attack him.

Vivian slowly turned to face Rafe. "You're going to die. She's _the one_." She turned to us. "Come, we must get you back before… _they_ come."

Vivian, Rafe, and Aiden led the way while we followed, alert. We saw Vivian, Rafe and Aiden disappear. We were shocked for a moment.

Then, Rodney said, "It's a cloak and a shield. Amazing."

We stepped through the cloak/shield and found an entire village in it. Children were running around and having fun. We followed Vivian, Rafe, and Aiden to a big mansion. They sat down at a big table. We sat down also. They were talking to each other, when something above us swooped by. I scented the air. Ronon had his gun out, ready to fire.

"You can come down now," I called.

"Who are you talking to?" John asked.

Suddenly, four teenage boys fell down from the ceiling. They gathered around Rafe.

"And you would be…?" I asked.

"We are 'The Five'," Rafe said. "The_ best_ werewolf group there is."

"I think you mean the stupidest group there is. Who would call themselves 'The Five'?" I smirked.

Rafe gave me an I-hate-you look. I just looked at him back calmly. Rafe told his gang to go outside.

Then, Teyla finally said something. "John, I think it's time to go."

"Aye, I agree with Telya. I want to make sure Cheyene isn't that badly hurt," Carson added.

I followed my team outside. Ronon, John, and Carson were trying to help me out.

"Guys! I'm fine! It's just my arm!" I told them, slightly irritated.

"You lost a lot of blood," Carson tried to convince me.

We left the village behind us. We talked on our way back to the Gate. I had to run away from Ronon, John, and Carson. When we were about five feet away from the gate, the gate started dialing automatically. We all looked at Rodney.

"I'm not doing anything!" He argued.

"Well, then, whats going on?" John demanded.

"I don't know… yet. Have you thought it could be Cheyene with her super Ancient Gene."

"True." John looked at me. "Cheyene, stop messing with the controls."

I looked hard at him. "Can we go now?" I asked, pointing to the Stargate.

"Sure" John lead the way through the gate.


End file.
